B-2 Hallway Gangstas
Overview Led by Drew Brees, the league's top scorer, B-2 Hallway Gangstas put together a formitable team and a decent season during their one year in the league. A week eight boast came back to haunt them as they experienced a late season losing streak that carried into the playoffs. After a disappointing fourth place finish the owner opted to fold the team and not partake in future seasons in the League. 2011 Draft B-2 Hallway Gangstas was awarded the second overall pick in the 2011 draft by way of randomization. The team selected team MVP Drew Brees, the first of five quarterbacks to go in the opening round. At 71 they selected teammate Darren Sproles, then in his first year with the Saints. Sproles complimented Brees with an impressive three-pronged attack, collecting over 1,000 return yards, 86 receptions, and averaging 6.9 yards per carry on the ground. B-2 retained the majority of his drafted players throughout the season, dropping only Kicker Dan Carpenter and busts Chris Cooley and Brad Smith. A Rivalry is Born The season kicked off on September 8th with B-2 facing off agaisnt GaroppoblowMe (then named Lock THIS). LT had originally recruited B2 to join the league and was a slight favorite over the Gangstas. LT narrowly won with a final score of 271.72-264.88 (a 6.84 margin of victory). Tom Brady made the difference, putting up four touchdowns to Drew Brees' three, a seven-point difference under the 2011 LOC rules and regulations. B2 had put up the second highest point total in the league and come up just short. View From the Top B-2 had an awful follow up to week one, putting up the lowest score in the league against ma ma momma said in week two. To make matters worse, 5th round pick Marques Colston was sidelined with an injury and was expected to miss the next two-three weeks. Lacking a win and an identity, B2 entered week three with a lot to prove. Lucky for him he was going up against Paddock 9 (then Warwick Kswiss Tubes), arguably the worst team in the league. The win was convincing and kicked off a six-game win streak that skyrocked B2 to the top of the leader board. Brees and his 72.73 PPG average carried the team. At the height of their dominance, B2 beat Big Sacks by 78.33 points without even starting a defense. As a follow-up act they clobbered #FreeOJ (Bust a Cap) by 86.01. Bust a Cap was the league's top scorer at the time and had only lost one game all season. B-2 reached 5-2 after a narrow victory over Reign Maker (Morning Woodhead) in which they put up the years highest regular season point total. The 7.94 point victory was credited to LaRod Stephens-Howling's 3 receptions for 51 yards (8.1 points). In an act of supremacy B2 issued the following statement to the league: Well, well....looking forward to the Power Rankings this week. 283 points? LaRod Stephens-Howling? The ill-advised brag was titled "View from the Top." It marked the last time they scored over 200 points until week 12. Wrath of the Football Gods Things began to turn sour for B2 as the seasons changed. The days became darker, the point totals became smaller, and Many believe the failure of the 2011 squad to be an act of the Fantasy Gods showing their displeasure with the infamous October 25th brag. November Woes November turned out not to be a good month for B-2 Hallway Gangstas. Coming out of October, where they averaged 234.58 PPG, they suffered through a 1-3 November where their average weekly point total was only 199.51. As if to emphasize their anger, B2 lost to the spoiler team GregCincoDos by a headache-inducing 0.30 points. The following week their top scoring players hit the bye and they lost to Brak and Yellow. The three game losing streak dropped the team into fourth place and out of a bye spot for the playoffs. All hope was nearly lost when they ran into their week one rival, Lock THIS. Brees, Colston, and Sproles all came off the bye and strong-armed the commissioner's playoff hopeful squad. The season series evened out at one game a piece with the tie-breaker coming in the opening round of the playoffs. 2011 Playoffs B2 finished the season with a two game win streak and headed to the playoffs with confidence. They had secured the four seed by defeating Lock THIS in week two, though the earlier season loss to Fire Goodell (Pain Train WOO WOO) had eliminated them from competition for third place. This time it was Brees that won the day, completing 14 more passes than Brady (good for 1 point per completion under the original 2011 scoring rules). Defeating Lock THIS set up a semifinal matchup with Morning Woodhead, the team against whom B2 put up 283.37 earlier in the year. The Fantasy Gods have no mercy and proved it here, setting up the rematch only to have B2 lose 273.17-227.72, a 45.45 point drudging. In the third place game that followed, B2 lost by a total of 47 points to Bust a Cap. 272.47-225.47 was the final in the last game they would play as a member of the league. Franchise Records Head-to-Head Records Power Rankings B-2 peaked at number one in the Power Rankings following their week 8 matchup. At 6-2 and riding a six game win streak, this was the height of their power. They would finish the season winning only two of their last five games. Franchise Fold and Legacy On August 13, 2012, Aquilante officially withdrew the B-2 Hallway Gangstas from the League of Champions. In his statement to the league Commissioner he expressed deep regret in having to fold the Gangstas. However, he had ownership over four other teams and could no longer sustain a fifth. The B-2 Hallway Gangstas live on as a lesson to team owners and managers about what happens when you anger the Fantasy Gods.